


Light Fingers and a Heavy Heart

by WildClover27 (PrairieFlower)



Category: Garrison's Gorillas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrairieFlower/pseuds/WildClover27
Summary: An easy mission yields treasures and the harsh reality of war.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Light Fingers and a Heavy Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Non-canon characters are my own and not to be used in other writers' stories.

Chapter 1

For the next couple weeks, the men went on missions without Terry. Her particular services were not needed. She spent her free time trying to find out more about the prison camp her younger brother was in and any possible way to get him out. Russia was not someplace the team was sent, and the Army was not going to waste time and resources on rescuing a fourteen-year-old boy, even if that boy’s father was a general.

Maybe it was the time of year, or maybe the severity of the situation on the continent, but on almost every mission one or more of the men came back with some kind of injury. The wounds ran the gamut from cuts and sprains to bullet wounds. Most of the time things were handled by Actor. On occasion Terry came and assisted to give the man a break. She wasn’t really sure that he appreciated that.

Terry had several nights off work at the Blue Fox. She stayed at the mansion in anticipation of the men returning from another mission. The weather was decidedly colder and she kept the rooms heated, not knowing exactly when they would return.

They came back in the middle of the night, chilled, tired, achy and grumpy. The mission had been one screw up after another. None of it was really the fault of the cons, just the circumstances they were in. Chief had sprained an ankle. Actor was fighting a cold. Garrison’s back was out. And Casino was being very vocal. 

Terry had worked on her brother’s back and had it manageable again. She wrapped and elevated Chief’s ankle. And she plied Actor with aspirin, cough medicine and hot toddies. Even Goniff was in a quiet withdrawn mood. The next afternoon they were all in the downstairs common room, except Craig who had holed up in his office in self-defense from the irritable atmosphere.

“Oh, my back,” grumbled Casino. He was straddling a chair and leaning on his arms on the back of it.

“Hey, Pappy, we all feel like crap,” said Chief irritably.

“Yeah, well you didn’t spend three hours tied up in a trunk.”

Terry looked over the top of her book at him. She studied his back through the singlet he was wearing and saw the knotted muscles. Her eyes glanced around the room at the other men. Goniff was cheating at solitaire. Chief was lounged in the other big chair fiddling with his knife. Actor was in his favorite chair, reading a book and puffing on his pipe despite frequent sneezing. Casino moved and groaned again.

Terry laid her book down and got up. The man was beginning to get on her nerves, even if his moaning did have merit. She walked up to Casino and placed her hands on his shoulders. His head jerked around to look at her.

“Easy,” she said in quiet detachment.

She started to squeeze and knead the tight muscles. He winced and groaned but didn’t tell her to stop so she continued. Actor’s book dropped to his lap and he watched in interest. He remembered the feel of those hands on his shoulders and back that one night. He envied the safecracker right now. Chief stopped playing with the knife and watched. Even Goniff stopped playing cards.

Terry’s thumbs moved up his neck, working each side of his neck bones. The groaning stopped. The grimace on his face relaxed and his head and neck seemed to move on their own as her thumbs worked their way up into his hairline to the base of his skull. She worked the tight cords of his neck. Terry could believe the man had been tied up in a trunk for three hours. 

“You do have good hands, Babe,” said Casino in a lower voice of appreciation.

“So, I’ve been told,” Terry replied. Her voice was still quiet. “Get rid of the shirt. It’s in the way.”

The singlet quickly landed in a pile on the floor. Terry resumed working on his neck but moved down now to his shoulders and deltoids. He sighed, head going down to rest on his arms, eyes half shut in relief.

Craig had been ready to get up and shut the door to his office to drown out Casino’s grumbling. The change in the tone of the man tweaked his curiosity. He got up and took his cigarette to the door, where he watched in surprise. Craig had been the frequent recipient of Terry’s ministrations because she knew how to put his back in when it went out. What surprised him was that Terry, of her own volition, was working on the back of one his men, Casino in particular. Craig lounged in the doorway and watched along with the others. Actor caught Garrison’s eye and communicated silently asking if it was all right to let her do what she was doing. Craig hitched a shoulder in a shrug of indifference. If it would keep the safecracker quiet, he would pay her to do it.

“They teach you that in nursing school?” quipped Casino, still quiet.

“As a matter of fact . . .” answered Terry with a small smile.

“Lady, I’d pay you to do this,” Casino said in appreciation.

“You don’t have to,” replied the girl. “Just ask. That goes for the rest of you too.”

She worked lower down his back, finding and relieving all the tight spots. Her thumbs moved to the two sciatic areas. He arched in pain, and then relaxed again as the thumbs kept working out the kinks. Slowly Terry worked her way back up his back, this time lightly rubbing and massaging until she was back up into his hairline. Finished, she laid her hands lightly on his shoulders.

“Better?”

“Oh yeah.” Casino picked up one of her hands and turned it, placing a kiss on the inside of her wrist. “Thanks.”

“Welcome.”

Four pair of eyes stared in astonishment at the uncharacteristic gesture from the safecracker. As Terry looked up, the three cons quickly looked back at what they had been doing. A tiny smile flitted across Terry’s face and was gone. She turned to go back to her chair and saw her brother. Craig returned her look, shook his head with a grin, slowly straightened and walked back into his office.

A couple days later, Craig was called to London. They all figured there was another mission in the works. They were partially right. Garrison returned with an unhappy countenance, but no cuffed briefcase. He entered the mansion and called Terry to his office. Actor watched, surprised and a bit miffed he was not invited.

Terry closed the door behind her. “What’s up?” she asked warily.

“You’re going to be in charge of the guys for the next week,” said Garrison.

“Why?” frowned Terry. “Where are you going to be?”

Craig sat behind his desk and pulled out a cigarette. He tossed one to his sister. This did not make her feel any better about things. She got a light from him and sat down on the corner of the desk that seemed reserved for Actor.

“They are setting me up for a deep cover mission. It is going to be intermittent. So, when I’m gone, you’re going to have to be in charge of them.”

“Terrific,” said Terry unhappily. “Are they down for the time you’re gone?”

“’Fraid not,” said Craig. “If the Brass think you can pull it off, they’ll send them on missions with you in charge on paper. You and Actor can do whatever you did on those two you went on together.”

“Oh, this is just getting better,” said Terry with disgust. “You know I hate sharing charge with him. You tell him. I’m not.”

“I thought you two were getting along better?” said Craig.

“We are,” she acknowledged. “He just gets so darn bossy sometimes. I don’t think either one of us likes to be in charge. He just takes it to heart when he is.” She cocked a head at her brother. “Just where are you going anyway?”

“Norway.”

“And what kind of deep cover?”

“I can’t tell you that,” said Craig edgily.

Terry looked at him in surprise. “Excuse me, I have more clearance than you do. What do you mean you can’t tell me?”

“Just what I said,” he became stern. “I can’t tell you, or them.”

“This is something bad isn’t it?” she asked.

“Let’s just say it’s not something I really want to do, but I speak the language and I can work a con.”

“You speak Norwegian?” questioned Terry in surprise.

“I’ve been taught.”

“Wonderful,” said the girl with a hint of sarcasm. “What else do you know that I don’t know?”

“I’m sure a lot of things,” replied her brother with a smug grin.

Terry gave an exaggerated ‘harrumph’ and headed for the door with a grin. “I’ll send Actor in. Like I said, you can tell him.” She walked out into the common room and looked at the Italian. He was watching her.

“Your turn,” she said with an insincere smile.

Actor had a feeling he was not going to like this. When the Warden told him, he accepted it with a resigned sigh. “I don’t suppose you could conjure up a massive snowstorm while you’re gone?”

Garrison chuckled. He didn’t know why his second and his sister couldn’t just get along. He thought things were improving, but they both seemed to continue to fight each other. Neither wanted to be in charge, but they didn’t like it when the other one was. Well, they would just have to get over it.

Chapter 2

Two days after Garrison had departed, the group was given a mission. It was their usual specialty, break into a safe, steal the papers and get back home. Terry and Actor had both gone to London for the briefing. The ride back from London started the ‘discussion.’

“What is your plan, Teresa?” asked Actor as he drove.

“My plan?” asked Terry is surprise. “More like what is your plan?”

“You are in charge,” he said steadily.

Terry turned narrow eyes on him. “Only on paper. You are the one who is leading this. I don’t have the training or the skills to lead a mission, and you know it.”

“Maybe it is time you learned.”

“Between here and the mansion I’m going to learn to lead a mission,” scoffed Terry. “Come on, Actor, what are you trying to pull?”

“I am not trying to ‘pull’ anything,” the con man looked sideways at her. “According to the Lieutenant, this is going to occur repeatedly. You are going to have to learn at some point, the sooner the better. It would go better for you if you just jump in and try to learn instead of fighting it. I believe you have the ability, but you are afraid to use it.”

“I am afraid I will get us all killed!” shot back Terry.

“You think that thought is not in my mind every time I have to take the team in, or something happens to the Warden and I have to take over?” confessed Actor.

Terry turned her head and studied his profile. “In the few times I’ve been in with you guys, I have never seen anything remotely like fear from you or Craig.”

“You cannot show it, cara. Not to the men under you or to the enemy or you lose your men’s confidence and you give the advantage to your enemy. Just because you don’t show it does not mean you do not feel it.”

“Kind of like dealing with the Mob in New York,” muttered Terry.

Actor looked at the girl sharply, but she was lost in thought. He wondered what she could know about the Mafia in New York. She didn’t seem to be forthcoming with that information and he was not inclined to ask.

“All right,” said Terry accepting that she was stuck with the situation. “You and Craig seem to run things together most of the time. Can you and I do it together?”

Actor nodded. “We can try.”

They spent the rest of the drive inventing a plan and fine-tuning it between them. Actor confirmed to himself that he was right. The girl had a keen mind and was not bad at coming up with a con. It reinforced to Terry just how good the confidence man was at his chosen profession.

By the time they passed the turn off to Archbury, Terry was chaffing at the handcuff on her wrist. The skin was getting quite red from her agitation.

“If you stay still it will irritate your wrist less,” suggested Actor.

Terry rested her hand on the leather briefcase on the seat between them. “I don’t know how you guys handle it.”

“Plenty of experience and having no choice in the matter.” 

Crystal met them at the door when they reached the mansion. She eyed the handcuff on her sister’s wrist skeptically. “Do you have time for supper before you leave?” she asked. The smell of cooking came deliciously from the kitchen.

“Yes,” replied Terry. “We leave in four hours.”

“Just tell me when,” said her sister. “It’s not quite done yet.”

Terry nodded and preceded Actor into Garrison’s office. He shut the door behind them. Terry made a beeline for the top desk drawer and quickly opened the cuffs with the key. This time she didn’t try to hide anything. She openly rubbed her wrist when it was freed.

Actor removed the papers from the briefcase and laid them out on the table. “You might as well brief them now, cara,” he said.

Terry looked at him. “Brief them? Me?”

“It is your show, you do the briefing.” At her dubious look, he continued. “I am your second. I will be right here behind you. If I need to add anything or correct anything, I will.”

“This isn’t going to be easy,” said Terry unhappily.

“It will not be painless,” agreed the Italian, thinking about Casino’s reaction. “But you will manage.”

Terry went to the door and called out. “Okay, come on in and let’s get started.”

The remaining three men entered the office warily. Terry was at the table with the papers. Actor was standing casually behind Garrison’s desk, leaning on a tall file cabinet, feet crossed and pipe in mouth. This brought suspicious looks from the guys.  
“All right, we parachute into France here,” she pointed to a spot on an open map. There will be an underground contact with transportation and uniforms.”

“I don’t like it,” said Casino loudly as usual.

Cripes thought Terry, I haven’t even started yet. “What don’t you like, Casino?” she asked with veiled annoyance.

“I don’t like going in without Garrison,” said Casino giving her a challenging look.

Terry returned his look. “Well, my name happens to be Garrison, so technically you are going in with Garrison.”

“You know what I mean!”

Terry nodded. “Yes, I do. You are voicing a complaint. I have duly noted it and now we are moving on.” She pulled a blueprint out and laid it on top of the map. She ignored Casino staring at her.

Actor hid a grin behind his pipe.

“This is the layout of the building we are going to be breaking into. We will be on the first floor for this one. Actor and Goniff will be keeping the guard at the desk busy with an SS routine. Chief, this is the alarm system.” She named something off like she knew what it was. 

“No problem,” said Chief watching the other cons and Terry.

“Chief will neutralize the alarm system. We go in the back door off the alley. I’m sure Casino will have no problem picking the lock.” She pointed on the blueprints. “The safe is in this room. It’s a smaller Fabrique.” She didn’t know what that meant either but pretended she did. “Casino, can you open it?”

The safecracker was still staring at her. The look wasn’t friendly. “Of course. Whatdayuh think I’m here for?”

“Good,” said Terry ignoring the urge to give him an answer to that. “We go out the same way we came in.”

“We?” asked Casino rudely. “As in you, me, and Junior over there?”

“That would be ‘we’,” Terry answered quickly to forestall any reaction from Chief.

“You’re coming in with us?” Casino’s tone was not happy.

“Of course. I have to get the papers. It’ll be easy. You guys do this all the time.”

“She’s ruddy soundin’ like the Warden with ‘is easy missions.” Goniff started now. “I don’t like it either.”

“Well, I’m sorry, Goniff,” said Terry patiently. “But the SS does not appear to use many female drivers, or I’d take Chris in your place.” She turned to the safecracker who was giving her sullen looks. “And Casino? You haven’t taught me how to bust into safes yet. So, I guess you boys will have to come along instead of staying behind in a nice comfortable cell in the stockade. I’m so sorry.”

Chief caught Actor’s eye and the two had great difficulty keeping from laughing.

Casino wasn’t done yet. “Fine. If you need help jumpin’ outta an airplane again, I’ll be glad to give you a boost.”

“Oh, that won’t be necessary,” replied Terry lightly. “But if you’re still having trouble with this mission, I will be happy to plant my boot on your rear and shove,” she offered.

Actor’s forehead dropped into his hand to hide the grin on his face.

Terry smiled. “Come on, let’s go eat. Chris will be upset if we ignore her cooking.” She effectively ended the meeting by walking out the door.

“I think she’s gonna be bloody worse than the Warden,” remarked Goniff.

“Hey,” said Chief. “At least she feeds you.”

Goniff settled down. “That’s true,” he said with resignation. He followed her out.

Casino shook his head. “She’s nuts. Just like him. She’s friggin’ nuts.”

“Well, she is his sister,” remarked Actor, heading for the door. The con man gave a bow and waved Chief out the door ahead of him. The Indian gave him a grin and preceded him.

Christine stood in the doorway to the kitchen, watching the group descend on the table. Terry sat down like she didn’t have a care in the world. Goniff was his bouncy self. And Casino was being downright ugly. Chief came in quietly, which wasn’t unusual. And Actor had a small grin on his face. Chris caught the con man’s eye and gave a discreet nod toward the kitchen. He followed her in.

Chris turned worried eyes up at him. “I heard Casino’s voice being nasty like he is with Craig sometimes. Is Terry going to be all right?”

Actor smiled, “I believe your sister will be just fine.”

“You and Chief are backing her up, right?” Chris was still worried.

“Of course,” Actor tried to reassure her.

Chris still wasn’t reassured. “This mission. How bad is it?”

Actor’s voice took on a soothing tone. “It is a simple go-in-get the papers-go-out. The Lieutenant is not with us so there will be no interesting side trips to blow anything up.”

“Hey, we gonna eat sometime tonight?” Casino’s loud disgruntled voice came through. “Whadda yuh doin’ in there, neckin’ with Beautiful?”

Crystal’s mouth tightened shut. She looked up at the amused expression on Actor’s face. “Yes, and he’s very good at it!” she yelled back. “So, don’t get your shorts in a wad.”

They heard Terry’s burst of laughter. Actor was chuckling.

“Thank you, Christine,” he said.

Chris shrugged, slightly embarrassed. “Well, you are,” she said. 

The con man watched the expression on her face turn to smug satisfaction. The quiet young girl was very pleased with herself for coming out with something that would normally be expected from her sister. She turned and picked up a platter with two sliced meatloaves on it and handed it to him.

“Could you take this out, please,” she asked politely.

“My pleasure,” he replied.

She followed with a bowl of potatoes and green beans.

Chapter 3

The engines were noisy, the air frigid, and the metal benches had to be made from blocks of ice. This time they were in the gutted belly of a Lancaster bomber, courtesy of the RAF. It was so noisy and so cold even Casino had stopped complaining because nobody could hear him. Goniff was huddled into himself, nauseous but not to the point of throwing up. He practiced his breathing exercises the Warden had taught him to control his stomach. Chief was sitting at the end of the same bench.

Across the way, Terry sat beside Actor. They had the map and the blueprints of the building spread out on their laps and were studying them by the light of a shrouded torch. The girl’s occasional shiver did not go unnoticed by the con man. If they had been alone, he might have considered tucking her in tight against him for warmth. However, he did not believe that would be prudent in front of the other men, especially with Casino in the mood he was in.

As they neared the drop zone, they queued up in just a slightly different order than usual. Chief went first, followed by Casino and Goniff. Terry went next, and Actor followed. The con man watched to see where Terry’s chute landed. He got out of his and quickly hid it, striding over to where he had seen the girl come down. To his surprise, she was already out of her harness and gathering her chute. Garrison had been sneaking the girl down to the jump tower and making her practice until she had it down pat. She had not wanted to endure the ‘encouragement’ of the cons.

In silence, Actor gestured for her to follow him after she had buried her chute under a bush. They headed off in the direction of the other men. They found the three about a hundred yards farther back. Chief took the point with Terry behind him. Goniff and Casino were in the middle and Actor took the tail. It was a five-mile hike through moonless woods and open meadows. There were patches of snow here and there in sheltered spots. They all hoped it would not snow again before they got out of there.  
They reached the shore of a small lake. Ridges of ice followed the shoreline, extending about five feet into the lake. Terry was glad they had not jumped here. It would have been a given fact she would have ended up in the lake. All was silent and still. Finally, a night bird called out. Terry eased forward, keeping to the trees. She heard footsteps approach her through the dried leaves that covered the ground and froze.

“Garrison?” hissed a male voice with a French accent.

“Le Beau?” she hissed back.

The two approached each other in a small clearing. Dressed in peasant clothes and a beret, the man suddenly pulled a gun and aimed it at the woman. Terry stood still and watched him.

“You are not Garrison,” said the man.

“I am Garrison,” she said back in French, her voice calm, her adrenaline pumping.

“She is the sister of Garrison,” said an Italian accent in French.

Terry had a brief moment of self-castigation at not hearing the big man come up behind her. Her eyes never left the Frenchman’s. He grinned, recognizing the tall con man.

“Follow me,” grinned resistance man, turning back into the woods.

Actor motioned for the rest of the group of come. They hiked for another two miles until they reached a hunter’s lodge. It was fairly large and built of logs. Inside was warm from a smokeless fire in the fireplace. The Frenchman lit a kerosene lamp in the middle of a table. There were large rustic chairs and a couch made of tree branches and thick cushions. Two bedrooms joined the main room in the back and a small kitchen area was to the right.

“Well Sister of Garrison,” said Le Beau still in French, “welcome to our humble abode.”

“Very nice accommodations,” returned Terry, also in French. “You have our thanks.”

The man nodded to her. He pointed to a duffle bag against the far wall. “We were able to acquire an SS colonel’s uniform.” He eyed the tall confidence man. “Hopefully it will fit.”

Actor did not find that comment encouraging. Terry stifled a grin.

“There is a German vehicle parked behind the smokehouse,” continued the Frenchman. “We were only able to obtain one vehicle.”

“Thank you,” said Terry. “We will pick up another one in the morning.”

“I must go now,” said the resistance man. “Good luck to you.”

“Thank you and a safe journey to you,” replied Terry in French. 

The man slipped outside and was gone. Casino laid their duffle bag next to the other one. Goniff scurried over to the fireplace to warm up. Chief took up a rifle leaning against the corner of the wall, checked it, and slipped out after the Frenchman to take watch.

Terry looked up at Actor. “You didn’t have much to say,” she said.

“You were doing fine,” he assured her.

“Well, thanks for backing me up in the woods back there.”

Actor shrugged. “I was not sure if there would be a problem or not.” He nodded toward the bedrooms. “You should get some sleep,” he suggested.

Terry shook her head. “I’m too awake. Besides, I want to study the layout and the maps some more.” It struck her suddenly that this was the reason neither Craig nor Actor slept on the short missions. They worried and tried to plan for every possible contingency. She sat down at the table and pulled the papers from inside her jacket. As she spread the papers out, Actor took a seat next to her. 

He reached in his pocket and took out a cigarette and a match. As he struck the match, Terry cocked her hand out without looking at him. He glanced at the hand with raised eyebrows, continuing to light the cigarette. He placed it between her fingers and reached for another one.

“They are French,” he warned her.

“Can’t be much worse than Dunhills,” said Terry wryly. She had no fondness for the British pre-rolled cigarettes. She took a careful puff. “Okay, they’re worse than Dunhills.” 

The corner of Actor’s mouth twitched into a grin. They settled down to go over yet again what the plan was and what might possibly go wrong. The group had been in this area in the past, so Actor knew where to contact the resistance if things went sour for them. Terry paid careful attention and tried to file it away for future reference.

The sun was just starting to come up when Goniff went out to relieve Chief on watch. Actor had finally convinced Teresa to try to sleep for a little while at least. He was used to the long hours of deprivation, but she was not, and he wanted her awake and alert when they went in tonight. As she was headed for one of the bedrooms, Chief walked over to warm himself by the fire in the fireplace. Terry angled over that way. 

“Chief?” she asked in a very low voice. He looked sideways at her. “When we get back to England, would you work with me some more?”

“Yeah,” said the Indian with a shrug. “But you don’t need much more training. You’re good with a blade if you can make yourself use it.”

She nodded thanks. “I don’t mean with the knife.” He frowned. Terry bit her lower lip. “I fully expect you to be able to sneak up on me and I don’t hear you. I didn’t expect it from Actor. I want you to help me learn to hear and to be able to walk silently.”

Chief nodded. “You walk pretty near silent now,” he said. “I only heard you a couple times behind me on the way here. I’ll work with you. I’ve been workin’ with Actor and the Warden. That’s why Actor’s gettin’ good.”

“Thanks,” she smiled.

While Terry slept, Actor continued to review the plan. Later that morning, Casino and Goniff went into the town and liberated another vehicle and a corporal’s uniform for the pickpocket. Terry would remain in her jodhpurs, shirt and boots. If they were caught, they would be treated as spies anyway.

It was midafternoon when the girl emerged from the bedroom. She felt better, but guilty for not staying awake. Chief, Goniff and Actor were going over the route to the field where they would be picked up by plane. The two men explored any and all alternative routes to reach the area if they were pursued. 

Terry let herself out the door and scooted to the tree line. It did not take her long to find Casino. He had found a spot by some large bushes that overlooked the front of the cabin and the approach to it. The safecracker gave a wary glance to Terry. She was beside a tree, uncertain whether it was prudent to join him or not. He motioned her over. She slipped up behind a tree beside him. Casino shot a glance at her and continued to scan the area.

“You get any rest?” he asked.

“Some,” she replied. “I don’t know how Craig and Actor do it. I know they stay awake and alert for two or three days at a time.”

“Experience.” He shot another look at her. “You do this long enough you’ll get the hang of it.”

“I don’t understand you,” said Terry. “You can be so nice to me and then give me grief like you did at the mansion. Why?”

“You handled it fine,” he said, avoiding a real answer.

“You still not happy with me being here?”

He shrugged. “You need the experience. You don’t go out with us enough.”

Terry frowned. “You don’t particularly like having me along, but it’s because I don’t go along with you enough?”

“Babe, what you’re doin’ is kinda like on the job training,” he tried to explain. “Except this kinda trainin’, you make a mistake, could be your last or the last of who’s with you.”

“You think I don’t know that? You think it doesn’t bother me?” asked Terry in frustration.

“Yeah, it bothers you,” he acknowledged. “I just don’t wanna be around when you gotta kill somebody.”

Terry leaned her back against the tree trunk and tipped her head back to look up at the leafless branches. “And just how many people have you killed?” she asked.

“No tellin’ since I joined up with this bunch. Before that, nobody.”

“You going to try to tell me that first one didn’t bother you?” she asked in disbelief.

“It bothered me. They all bother me. If somebody’s trying to kill me, I got no problem offin’ ‘em.” He gave her a little longer look this time. “But there are times we gotta kill people to keep them from givin’ us away. Because they’re in the wrong place at the wrong time. That I got a big problem with, but I do it.”

Terry turned her head and watched him. She waited until he had made a careful perusal of the area. “You ever get used to it?”

Casino sighed. “Lady, you don’t get used to it. If you do, there’s something wrong with your head. I guess it gets easier because you learn not to think on it too much.”

“Seems like everything I’m supposed to do I have to not think on it too much,” she said sourly.

“So, find somethin’ you do like and think on it,” he said back at her.

Terry leaned back against the tree. “I’m beginning to like you guys. Even you when you’re not being a pain in the . . .”

“Culo?” he supplied with a grin.

Terry chuckled.

“You better get back inside, before Actor misses you,” suggested Casino. “I don’t think he’d like you wandering around out here.”

Terry slipped inside the tree line and made her way back to the house. As she entered, she saw Actor standing by the table watching her with a stern expression. “I know,” she said. “I’m not supposed to wander around outside or bother the guy on watch,” she added. “Casino already told me.” She waited for the reprimand, surprised when it didn’t come. Instead the con man turned back to the table. Terry approached him. “Is there anything else we haven’t covered or anything new?”

“No,” replied Actor. “You know all the different escape routes if we get separated.”

“Then I guess for now I’ll go to the kitchen and see if there is anything I can feed you guys. I know Goniff needs to be fed.”

Actor smiled at that. 

As the afternoon turned into evening, Actor went into the bedroom to change into his SS uniform. Goniff was in the other bedroom changing into his corporal’s outfit. The con man stepped back into the room with a frustrated frown. Actor tried to tug a little more room from the tunic to no avail. It had been taken from a man six inches shorter than him and at least twenty pounds lighter. The buttons were straining and ready to pop.

“This is ridiculous!” expounded the angry Italian. “Why can they not tailor make a uniform that fits me for missions like this when they know I will be impersonating an SS officer? I hate used uniforms. I can never find one that fits and you don’t know what kind of filth is in them.”

Terry stifled a laugh with great difficulty. Craig had told her of the con man’s frequent tirades about the fit of used uniforms, but this was the first she had really seen it for herself. The normally imperturbable man was beside himself. She gathered herself together calmly and approached him.

“Actor,” she started. “Tell you what. If you find a uniform that fits you well and you can get it back to England, I will clean it and repair it and fix it up for you. Okay.”

“Finally! Someone who understands!” exclaimed the con man. “Thank you, Teresa.”

Chief had turned away from the window to watch the Italian explode yet again. The grin on his face behind Actor’s back almost had Terry grinning. She focused on the middle button of Actor’s tunic to keep from laughing. She would be in real trouble if that button popped off.

Goniff brought the German staff car round to the front and Chief brought the other car. Actor got into the back behind Goniff. Casino got in the front of the other car with Chief and Terry climbed into the back. 

When they reached the building being used as temporary Gestapo quarters, Goniff pulled to the curb in front of the entrance. Chief continued past and turned down the alley that would take them to the back entrance.

Goniff got out and opened the door for Actor. The SS colonel had his usual disdainful sneer on his face. His corporal hurried to open the door to the building as Actor swept into the hall. There was a desk partway down the hallway, occupied by a single guard. The poor man was aghast to find himself confronted by an irate SS colonel. Actor identified himself as Col. Deitinger. He demanded to use the telephone to call his superiors in Berlin. He had been given inadequate directions, no accommodations had been obtained for him in this disgusting little spec of manure on the map, and his hapless corporal was an idiot. The terrified guard who was standing at attention, stepped back and gestured for the colonel to use the phone. Actor stepped up to the desk, 

positioning himself between the telephone and the guard. He dialed a number and pressed the cradle silently to disconnect the call. Waiting a full minute, he finally began a tirade into the receiver. 

In the meantime, Chief was disabling the alarm system. Casino picked the lock on the door in a matter of seconds and they snuck inside. Chief leading the way, they edged along the wall to the correct room. Casino again picked the lock. Terry could hear the loud chastising voice of Actor yelling in German. She had to grin as she followed the two men into the office.

Casino located the wall safe behind a pastoral painting. It was a novelty it wasn’t behind the mass-produced copy of Adolf Hitler’s portrait. Casino opened the safe and with a flourish of his hand turned it over to Terry. The girl grinned at his total lack of modesty. She peered into the safe and her grin got bigger. First things first, she removed the packet of papers and thumbed through them. They were what they were after. She tucked them inside her shirt. Now for the fun part. She reached back in the safe and pulled out a stack of bundled French Francs. Terry cocked a look over her shoulder at the safecracker. 

He wondered at the sly look in her eyes. The wonder was short lived as a bundle of money flew over her shoulder at him. His face turned into a huge grin. Even Chief had to smile as bundle after bundle was tossed to Casino. Next were boxes of jewelry. She handed those off too. Slowly she uncovered a velvet bag with a large piece of jewelry in it. Something told her this piece was exceptional. She glanced back at Casino who was doing a quick look at the contents of the boxes. Terry’s hand slipped inside the safe to stealthily remove the bag and secret it into the pocket of her jacket. She would have to examine it more closely and perhaps ask Actor, but she had a feeling this was not going to be a run-of-the-mill item. She closed the door of the safe and stepped back so Casino could wipe it down for prints and put the painting back in place.

Actor had kept one eye on the wall clock and was getting ready to wind down the telephone conversation he was supposedly having with his subordinates. The other three should be making their way out of the office now. The entrance door opened, and a janitor walked in carrying buckets, brushes and mops. This was something they had not planned on. The man nodded to the guard and cast a wary eye on the SS officer, before making his way down to turn into the cross hall that led to the office. Actor ended his tirade, hung up the phone and turned on his booted heel to leave. Goniff scurried forward to open the door. Actor strode outside, followed by the pickpocket. They got into the staff car.

“Bloody ‘ell, Actor!” exclaimed the Englishman. “Now wha’ do we do?”

“Drive around into the alley,” directed Actor. “We may have to provide cover. If they aren’t in the car by now, they will be leaving rather quickly.”

“You ‘ope,” worried Goniff.

The blond man drove the car down the street and turned into the alley. Actor directed him to stop a ways back from the other vehicle. They could tell the car was empty.

Terry and Casino were walking toward the door when Chief hissed at them that someone was coming. The girl threw herself on the floor behind the desk. Casino hunkered down behind a file cabinet. Chief flattened himself against the wall behind the door, switchblade in his hand. They all waited, barely breathing as the door opened and a janitor walked in. The man set his buckets and stuff on the floor and turned to flip a light on. He spotted the Indian. Chief moved swiftly, getting an arm around the man’s throat and sliding the knife home under the ribs. Without a sound the man went limp. Terry was on her feet in an instant. Casino came out from behind the file cabinet to help Chief drag the body behind the desk.

Terry stepped back, staring at the man. He was a civilian. Not even Wehrmacht. She swallowed hard and tried not to think about it. Casino was watching her. He made a grab for her arm, but she turned and went to the door behind Chief. The Indian checked the hallway and motioned the two to follow him. They hurried to the end of the hall and out the door into the alley. Casino spotted the other vehicle, but recognized it as belonging to Actor and Goniff. He and Chief got into the front of their car, while Terry slid into the backseat. The two vehicles took off.

Casino glanced back at Terry as they left the outskirts of the town. “You all right, Babe?”

“Yes,” she replied. “I’m not thinking about it.”

“What are you thinking about?” he asked to keep her mind occupied.

“The nice frozen inside of an RAF airplane.”

Chief and Casino exchanged a glance. Casino kept talking. “That was a nice haul you made there, Terry.”

“Thought you’d like it,” she replied trying to sound normal. She pushed the incident to the back of her mind with difficulty and concentrated on the route they were taking.

Once out in the country, Chief edged over toward the shoulder and allowed the car with Goniff and Actor to pass them. The German staff car took the lead. They hurried to the rendezvous point to meet the plane that would take them back to England. The trainer plane was waiting for them. Not speaking at all, the five people climbed in and took seats. It wasn’t until they were in the air that Actor turned to the others.

“Teresa, did you get the papers?”

“Yes,” she replied. “Exactly what they were supposed to be.”

“What about the janitor? Was there trouble?” Actor was concerned.

“Naw,” answered Casino. “Chief took care of it.”

Actor looked to Teresa, sitting behind him. She was in the seat, eyes closed, leaning back, face calm. He shot another glance at Casino. The safecracker shrugged. Terry looked calm, but her mind was anything but. All she could see was the body of the janitor lying lifeless on the floor.

It wasn’t until they were back at the mansion that Actor found the opportunity to speak with Casino alone. They went into the Warden’s office and shut the door.

“The killing of the janitor,” started Actor. “How did she take it?”

“Quiet,” said Casino, “real quiet.” He shrugged. “Didn’t get hysterical or nothin’, but it’s botherin’ her. She ain’t talkin’ much.”

Terry had gone upstairs. She wandered into the common room. When the guys had moved out to their own rooms, they had moved a baby grand piano in from another room for her. It was a bit out of tune, but Terry like to play with it a little, especially when she was bothered by something. She sat at the keyboard and plunked at the keys. She could not rid her mind of the death of the man just because he was doing his job. Lost in thought, she did not hear Chief enter the room.

“Terry?”

She jumped but tempered the reaction with a quick smile when she saw who it was.

“Hi Chief,” she said.

“Am I botherin’ you?” he asked quietly.

“No,” she shook her head. Scooting over a little on the piano bench, she patted the end of it. “Pull up a seat. I swear I don’t bite.”

“I know,” he said. He took a seat beside her. One finger ran along the edge of the keys, not enough pressure to make any sound. “I know what you think of me. I know you read my records. I just want you to know, it bothered me too. It was just something that had to be done.” He shrugged. “I don’t know if I coulda knocked him out without him raisin’ enough fuss to bring that guard. It was a split-second decision. I had to do it to make sure us and the information were safe. If I hadn’t’a done it, we might have ended up with two dead bodies.”

Terry nodded. “I’m not blaming you,” she said. “The rational part of me understands that this is what happens in a war. The emotional part of me is the part I’m having trouble with. I can kill game if I have to. I don’t like it. I’ve never been in a position where I had to kill a person. Casino and I just had this conversation. He doesn’t know what I’ll do when I have to kill somebody. I don’t know what I’ll do when I have to kill somebody. If it’s a soldier, maybe I can do it. But an innocent person?” She looked up at him, troubled. “How do you handle it? I don’t care what they say in those papers, you are not a cold-blooded murderer.”

Chief glanced at her. “I’ve killed.” He thought about it. “You’re a medicine woman, aren’t you?”

“I’ve been trained,” admitted Terry. “Why?”

“You know the ways of the People.”

“Lakota and Blackfoot,” she said.

“You know how to lock something up in your mind,” he said. “Warden knows how.”

“That’s how you do it?”

He nodded.

“I’m trying, Chief.”

“You can do it. You gotta or it’ll eat you up.”

Terry nodded now. She sighed and looked at him with furrowed brows. “What do you know about what I think of you?”

“I know you’ve read my, what, dossier?” said the young man sullenly.

“I’ve read all of them,” admitted Terry. “Now that I’ve met you guys, I think the only one that comes closest to the truth might be Casino’s. The rest of them are great works of fiction.”

“I wouldn’t believe a word of Actor’s,” said Chief with a small smile.

Terry finally grinned. “You ever read it?”

“Nope. Ain’t read any of ‘em.”

“That one’s good reading. Some of the aliases he’s come up with . . .”

Chief grinned, still running his finger along the keys. Knowing his strange aversion to being touched, Terry carefully and slowly reached a hand over to cover his. 

“Thanks, Little Brother,” she said quietly.

Chief had immediately tensed at the contact, but relaxed and turned his hand over to squeeze hers. “No problem, Little Sister.”

Terry smiled and squeezed back before releasing his hand. The young man left her to her piano. Terry played a little bit before deciding this was not constructive. She had been putting off writing the report on the mission. She could not put it off any longer. Reluctantly she got up and went downstairs to Craig’s office, shutting the door behind her. She decided she would omit the bit about the janitor in her report.

Actor watched her over the top of his newspaper. After the door closed, he turned to Chief in his usual window seat. “Did you talk to her?” he asked in a low voice.

“Yeah,” replied the Indian.

Casino and Goniff stopped their card game to watch and listen.

“What do you think?” asked Actor.

Chief shrugged. “She’s tryin’ to find a way to handle it. It may take time, but I think she’ll be alright.”

Goniff looked at the con man worriedly, “’Ey, Actor. There anything we can do?”

Actor scratched the back of his head. “Just be as normal as possible. She needs to see it is just a part of what we must do.”

Casino snorted, “You want the dumb Limey to be normal? You ain’t askin’ much, are yuh?”

“’Ere now!” objected the pickpocket. “I’m just as normal as the rest of you.”

Chief grinned and Actor shook his head.

A couple hours later, Terry emerged from her brother’s office. She didn’t say anything as she went to the kitchen to make dinner. To the cons, she did not seem overly upset, just quieter than usual. The conversation around the dinner table was the normal chatter. The girl lightened up and laughed at Goniff’s antics. After the dishes were done and the table cleared of everything, they all gathered around.

This time it was Casino’s turn. He produced a bag and dumped the contents in front of him. The money was first divided up amongst the five of them. Next, he opened the boxes of jewelry and that was divided up by estimated value and personal preference. Some of the pieces were appraised by the confidence man. All in all, it was a healthy take. Even Actor was pleased, though he gave the young woman beside him a calculating look. The safecracker had said it was the Warden’s sister who had acquired the loot. The girl was starting to fit right in with their little somewhat larcenous group. He wondered if the Lieutenant would be so pleased if he found out. The man allowed them to take what they could find, but he might not be so unconcerned if he found out it was his sister doing the taking.

They all went their separate ways to put up their takes. Returning to the common room, the little Cockney was grinning. “Wot say we go get a round at the Doves?” Four pair of eyes turned to Terry. She grinned, “I can be bribed. You buying the first round, Goniff?”

“I’ll buy the first pitcher,” he agreed.

Chapter 4

Terry had an eleven o’clock meeting in Brandonshire with Col. Hammond and Major Schaeffer for debriefing. At nine, she wandered downstairs and headed for Garrison’s office. Terry asked Actor to come and look at her report before she took it in. He found that odd as she wrote excellent reports but figured there might be an ulterior motive. He shut the door behind him and hitched a hip on the corner of the desk facing her.

Terry reached in her pocket and pulled out the velvet bag. She dumped the contents into her hand. Actor eyed it with interest. She reached over and dropped it into his outstretched hand. She knew her hunch had been right when she saw his eyes widen at the sight of it.

“I somehow did not think this was something that should be in the pile,” she said. “I just wanted to verify that with you and see what you think I should do with it.”

Actor’s voice was cautiously casual. “Does Casino know you have this?”

“No,” Terry replied. “I dropped it into my pocket when I took it out of the safe. Do you recognize it? I see it has your attention,” she said with a bit of humor.

“I am almost positive I know what piece this is.” Actor was studying it under the lamp light. There was an unusual touch of eagerness in his voice that she had only heard when he and Craig were about to come up with a really devious con.

“Those are all real diamonds and sapphires?” asked Terry.

“Oh, yes, those are real diamonds and sapphires,” assured Actor. “Late 18th or early 19th century. Do you have someplace extremely secure to place this in, outside of the mansion?”

“Safe deposit box in Brandonshire?” offered the girl.

“That will have to do,” said Actor. “You need to put it there today. Do not keep this anywhere here.”

“Can you-uh . . . broker it?” Terry tried to find a better word for fence. “I’ll split it with you. Fifty-fifty.”

Actor chuckled. “Teresa, if I found a buyer for this, we could each retire off of our half. Finding a buyer would be very difficult, time consuming, and very dangerous.”

Terry looked at him in surprise. “Just what is that thing?” she asked. She had never heard him be hesitant about dealing with jewels before.

“I must look it up to be absolutely sure. I will show you when I find the picture. I believe there is one in a book here at the mansion. In the meantime, put it in the safe deposit box and do it immediately.”

“Like right now?” she asked in confusion.

“On your way to debrief. I will have the picture when you get back.”

Actor took the velvet bag and carefully, if reluctantly, put the necklace in it before handing it back to the girl. That she had obtained it from the German’s safe and knew enough to hide it from the greedy safecracker impressed him. That she had no idea just what she had acquired was obvious. He could not believe it himself.

Terry took it with her when she left the mansion. Actor strolled into the library with a bored look on his face. That look was replaced with one of eagerness as he searched through the books on the shelves. Finding the one he wanted, he stood, thumbing through it, until he found the correct page. Staring back at him on the shiny paper was a drawing of the exact necklace. It had been missing for more than a century. The thought of it being in his hands just minutes before sent a thrill though him that he had not experienced in a long time. He moved over to the table and tore the corner off a piece of notepaper. This was placed very carefully between the pages so only a tiny edge was visible to mark the spot. He went back to the common room and took his seat again, picking up the classic he was reading.

Terry returned several hours later. There was no briefcase attached to her wrist, so they were safe for another twenty-four hours at least. The girl went upstairs and changed into her regular clothes. Coming back downstairs, she glanced at the con man. Actor put his book down and held the larger volume out to her.

“Here is something for you to study,” he said. “We will start with jewels and gems. There are two volumes to this. Read them, study them and become familiar with the pieces and where they are from. Then we will start on antiques.”

Terry walked over and accepted the book. She looked at the cover. It was ‘Great Jewel Collections of the World, Volume I.’

“You’re going to teach me how to heist jewels?” she asked brightly.

“No!” was the firm reply. “The Warden has expressed a desire for me to teach you of the finer things in life. That is all. Not how to acquire them through illegal means.”

“That’s all right,” said Casino. “I’ll teach you how to do that.”

“I know how to reach in a safe and pull something out,” she said drolly. “And I guess I have already taken a jewel from a museum.”

“That was paste,” said Actor. “You need to be able to tell the difference.”

Terry took the book and went into the office, closing the door again. She plopped in Craig’s chair, leaned back to cross her feet over the corner of the desk, and opened the book, finding the marked pages. Her eyes got like saucers as she recognized the piece. Her feet hit the floor.

“Lieber Gott in Himmel!” she whispered in shock to herself. She read the history of the jewelry twice to make it sink in.

The necklace had been missing from the collection for over 100 years. It was the sapphire necklace of Josephine Bonaparte. The rest of the collection was at the Louvre. The piece resting so innocently in her safe deposit box, belonged in a museum. It had been worth 84,000 French Francs in 1812. The value of the jewels alone had to be much more now, not to mention the historical value of the piece. Actor was right. If they sold it, they could easily retire in a life of luxury. Oh, the temptation of that. She wondered how strong Actor’s response would be to her wanting to put it in a museum.

Later that evening, she found herself alone with the confidence man in the upstairs common room.

“It needs to be in a museum,” she said quietly.

“You are correct,” said the man regretfully. “But it would be safer to do it after the war is over. I would imagine that was headed for Goering’s private collection.”

“It is a temptation,” she acknowledged.

“That is why I had you lock it away immediately.” Actor looked away from her. “It would be too much a temptation for Casino . . . and myself.”

“You would steal it from me?” asked Terry in amusement.

“That thought did flash through my mind,” admitted the con man.

“Actor,” said Terry admonishingly. “Are you getting a conscience now?”

“No!” he denied quickly. “You are correct though. The piece should be in a museum.”

Terry knew a month or two ago, that thought would never have entered the man’s mind. She smiled. “Am I rubbing off on you?”

“I sincerely hope not,” said the Italian haughtily.

Terry laughed and hugged his arm. “I sincerely hope so, caro,” she said. With a triumphant grin over her shoulder, she left him and headed out the door.

The rest of the day the cons kept an eye on the girl. She seemed to be almost her usual self. After dinner, she parked in a chair in the library and began to study the book Actor had given her. She had thought to find it boring, but there was history attached to every piece of jewelry and every gem. It really was becoming quite interesting. She knew the confidence man had dealt in jewels and antiques. She wondered if any of these had been in his hands.

It was 3 a.m. and Terry could not sleep. Try as she might to bury it, the body of the janitor continued to pop into her mind. Giving up tossing and turning, she got up and put on her clothes. Barefoot, she slipped down the hall and padded down the stairs.  
Approaching Garrison’s office, she noticed light coming out from under the door. Cautiously she opened the door a crack. A waif of pipe smoke greeted her. She pushed the door open and stepped into the room. Actor was sitting at Craig’s desk looking at her. There were stacks of file folders around him, one open in front of him and a legal pad with notes at his right hand.

“Couldn’t sleep, Little One?” asked Actor. 

Terry shook her head. He wondered if she was having nightmares about the killing. If she wished to discuss it, she would. He would not push her.

“You know how to analyze intelligence?” she asked.

“The Lieutenant has been teaching me. He does most of it but allows me to do some and checks it before he sends it off.”

“You have clearance?” asked Terry in surprise.

“Of course not,” replied Actor. 

Why would not having clearance stop the man? Obviously, Craig trusted him. Terry walked around the desk and looked over him, a hand on his shoulder. “What country are you doing?”

“Italy.”

“Naturalmente,” said Terry wryly. “Give me France.”

Actor turned upraised eyebrows at her and reached for one of the thick files. “You know how to analyze raw intelligence?” Was there nothing this girl didn’t try to do?

Terry took the folder and pulled out another legal pad and pencils from a desk drawer. “I’ve never done the raw data before. I was analyzing the analysis reports in Washington, including Craig’s. Now that I’ve been on a few missions with you, I see he really sanitized them.”

Actor’s grin reflected her own, “He would have to, would he not?” As she moved over to the big table, Actor told her, “The maps are on the armchair.” 

Terry set the file and paper down and went to dig through the rolls of maps. Her eye caught one of Norway and she made a face. “I wish I knew Norwegian. I’d love to know what he is doing over there. I know they are sending him in alone. For some reason it gives me a bad feeling.”

“Why?” asked Actor, curiously. He too had a bad feeling about Norway but could not put a finger on the cause.

Terry shook her head, “I don’t know, I just have a gut feeling something is going to rear up and bite him.”

“He is very good at the con,” assured Actor. “He should be okay.”

“I know,” replied Terry. “He had a good teacher.” She nodded an acknowledgement to him, “And still does.” She frowned, “I just don’t like it.”

They continued to work for another two hours. Finally, Actor sat back and stretched. “Would you like some coffee?”

Terry nodded. “I can make some.”

“So can I,” said Actor. He returned a bit later with two steaming mugs. He set one beside Terry. Pulling a chair around, he placed a foot on the seat, and leaned on his knee, reading over her shoulder. He was impressed with her insight. 

“I’ll type yours if you proof mine,” offered Terry.

“Deal.”

The next two days passed without incident. Apparently, G-2 did not have any missions they deemed suitable for the fledgling leader, so they were left alone. Terry went back to working at the bar and the cons were on their best behavior, though they did sneak off to the Doves one night while she was gone.

It was nine o’clock in the morning when the jeep returned with Lt. Garrison. He entered the mansion and looked to the common room. There were friendly greetings welcoming him back. It made him wonder what they had been up to. His sister wasn’t in sight.  
“Where’s Terry,” he asked as he headed for his office.

“Sleeping,” replied Actor. “She worked at the Fox last night.”

Craig raised an eyebrow at that. He gave a jerk of his head for Actor to come to his office. The con man followed him in and shut the door.

Actor silently observed the young officer. His face was drawn, and he did not have his usual energetic air. Something was weighing on him and Actor would bet it was whatever this mission he had been on was. The Italian casually took a seat in the chair facing the desk and pulled out his pipe and tobacco.

Craig hung his jacket on the coat tree and sank into his chair with something akin to relief. He was glad to be back. This was not a con he cared for at all. It was almost refreshing to be back with his ‘hoods.’

“Any injuries?” asked Actor conversationally.

“No,” replied Garrison. Except to his peace of mind, he thought. “Any missions?” he queried back.

“One,” replied the confidence man.

“Any problems?” Craig asked worriedly.

“Minor,” said Actor, taking a couple puffs on his pipe.

“Injuries?”

“None.”

Craig steeled himself. “How did Terry do?”

Actor chewed on his cheeks. “She handled herself very well. For the most part, she led the mission. She seems to have picked up the planning ability from you. She can hold her own against Casino’s objections.” The Italian stifled a smile at the memory of the briefing.

“But?” asked Craig. With his sister, he knew there would be a ‘but.’

“She was initiated into the killing of a civilian,” said Actor, looking at Garrison’s face for a reaction.

Craig looked back at him. “She do it?”

“No, Chief did.” Actor outlined the incident as he had been told by the occupants of the room.

“How’d she take it?” Craig was worried.

“Quietly. No hysterics. Just very quiet.”

“She talk to you about it?” 

“A bit,” replied the con man. “Actually, I believe she received more assistance in handling the situation from Chief and even a bit from Casino.”

Garrison was a little surprised. Chief he could understand. Casino? Well, the man did have his finer moments. They were just few and far between. Craig rubbed the back of his neck trying to ease the tension in it.

“Bad mission?”

“It was fine,” was the short reply.

Actor was not fooled. He knew the Warden was tense and bothered. If the man wished to talk, he would be happy to listen. However, Actor knew better than to ask the questions. He would have to let the lieutenant initiate the conversation and right now, it did not look like the man was willing to discuss it.

A knock came at the office door. It slowly opened a bit and the gamin grinning face of the second story man peered into the room. “Breakfast, Warden?” asked Goniff with a grin.

“Sure,” grinned Garrison.

Goniff pushed the door wider and walked in carrying a plate and steaming teacup. He set it down in front of the officer. “’Ere you go, Warden. A nice cuppa and a little something to tide you over until Terry gets up.”

“Thank you, Goniff,” said Garrison. He looked down at the plate that held a toasted crumpet with a bit of butter and a generous smear of orange marmalade. Crumpet? Lord, his sister must be learning her way around the Black Market.


End file.
